sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias The Hedgehog
"You're wrong about one thing. You may be my creator, but I refuse to be nothing more than a weapon! I AM ALIVE!” ''--- Tobias'' Tobias The Hedgehog ''(トビアス·ヘッジホッグ~Tobiasu· za· hejjihoggu) '' is from another world in the outskirts of space. He recently came upon Planet Mobuis where he was found and changed into a slave to serve the one and only, Dr. Ivo Robotink .'' To his emotionless drives to pursuit ''Sonic The Hedgehog, ''something inside his heart and soul was calling out to him, a voice'' that he remembered. Tobias then opened his heart allowing his original self to awaken and regained his will, breaking slightly free from the doctor's control. However deep within his mind, he still remians loyal to his master. Once finding his close friend again, he then starts to open more from his cold shell and become allies with Sonic and co. He's known as the Winged Hero and will do what he chooses is right. History Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild- Wrath Of Metal Sonic Tobias is awakened and tested to fight Sonic The Hedgehog and destroy him. However tobias was still adapting to what Ivo had done to him. Tobias was then defeated and was put into storage for now. He was being replaced by Mecha Sonic soon after and was reawaken again to aide the machine. It was until Tobias heard the voice again. He slightly broke free from his shackles and started to help Sonic and Knuckles fight the machine and won. However tobias was also a perfect spy for knowing the plans sonic and co. were up too. But he made sure to stop his connections with ivo before he saw that Mecha Sonic had overthrown ivo and now ivo is forced to join forces. Tobias made sure everyone was protected from the newly master of machines. Desipte mecha looking like him, he finally destroyed that appearance and defended sonic from being killed within the boiler room of the death egg. Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild- The Shadow Chronicles Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild- Mecha Sonic Returns Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild- Shadow's Revenge Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild- Strike Of The King Cobra Tobias Revelations Series The Untold Truth Of Tobias Tobias and Ristar- Heroes Of Valdi Tobias Origins Project code name "Fallen Star" The Adventures of Tobias & Simon Tobias X Reens : Wings of Pure Heart Backstory His first memory was behind glass. The man before him claimed to be his creator. He knew he was different, a blend of cybernetics and tissue. He was told he had one sole purpose: to destroy a hedgehog he had never met. Tobias was a name he gave himself, his creator Dr. Robotnik thought it pointless for him to have a name, but he allowed it if it ensured proper compliance. It was then that Tobias, a mishmash of machine and adaptive parts, began his training. Even during his first test run, made to groom him into an ultimate killing machine, something in his heart told him this life isn’t the right way. He could hear Robotnik’s orders telling him that all living things were his enemy and his destiny is to remain loyal only to him. Tobias kept to that destiny for a time, following his orders to as if it was the only thing giving him any reason for existence at all, but deep within he felt that something was wrong with this blind course. One day, Tobias wondered inside Robotnik’s secret lab and found out there were others like him, but they were deformed and lifeless. Tobias was stunned, face to face with what was basically his own deceased image. Robotnik walked up to Tobias and placed his hand on him, the supposed 'perfect' living experiment. For the first time in his life Tobias felt extreme emotion and confusion towards his creator. “You are unique, but progress does come with a steep price, as you can see."The Doctor said with a grin. Tobias couldn’t handle it anymore he turned to face his creator with anger. "H-how...could you?" Tobias asked. "Why should you know anyway? Don't think for a second just because you're alive now I can't make one stronger and better than you and throw you to the scrap heap." Dr.Robotnik repiled. "You're a weapon, designed by me to be the ultimate fighting machine, and if you fail at that design I'll simply create a better life form." "No..." Tobias shuddered. "You're wrong about one thing. You may be my creator, but I refuse to be nothing more than a weapon! I AM ALIVE!” Tobias shouted in defiance, ready to attack. Robotnik pulled out a device and made Tobias fall into an unconscious state. “Pity, you showed such promise. Oh well, there is still time for you to learn proper respect or you'll join your brothers in the afterlife.” Robotnik said to him before Tobias blacked out. During a battle on Robotnik's ship, Sonic arrived to deal with the doctor once and for all. Robotnik's plans to finally keep Sonic down finally came, and he unleashed his unwilling weapon on his nemesis. But in the end, Metal Sonic appeared to stop the fight and took Sonic for himself to kill and overthrow Robotnik. Tobias recognized Metal Sonic as a threat, and a hollow reflection of what Robotnik saw him as. In retaliation, he used his special powers to help Sonic and his friends destroy Metal Sonic for good. Tobias was surprised, as for all this time the one person he was reared into believing was his enemy is now his friend. Though they are friends now, can a life form such as himself succumb to the destiny encoded in his very being or will he rise up and choose his own destiny? Personality His emotions are highly unstable and its hard to know what he thinks, acts or feels. He's rather cautious at times, making him keep his distance from others and Isolates himself. He's extermely shy, but doesn't show or express it. He is intelligent and is willing to place himself into dangerous situations to save those he wants to protect. He's mostly silent, but is very brave for his actions he makes. Being emotionally closed off, he can be very agaressive and will attack his enemies until they give mercy. Once in his "primal instinct" mode he cannot allow anyone to help him or snap him out of it, unless their hearts or voice calls out to him. He then places a feeling of guilt or not worth to anyone by giving himself hand me downs when he has done something wrong or betrayed his friends and allies. But underneath that cold hide, lies someone who is looking for love or something or someone to fight for. Mechanical arms version 1 The metal arms are attached to tobias's back and serve as a weapon to defend himself. It is equipped with a laser, tracking, and a bit bulky. The large orbs on his fresh tentacles, made it much harder for Tobias to defend himself in battles or go into his body. With his arms no being able to retract, made tobias suffer from almost being killed. This problem has cuased tobias to move or hang onto things, rather diffcult. This verson of the tentacles was merly in "sprout" mode, they haven't fully grown yet or been enhanced yet. But even with this weaker version, they soon fully grown and became stronger to where they cannot be broken and can do more things. Mechanical arms version 2 A new upgraded version of Tobias's original metal tentacles. A gift that is said to be from the Village Elder of Planet Flora. But it was Ristar's mother Star Goddess Oruto'', who gave Tobias this special gift. This new upgrade appeared in the Heroes of Valdi series and then onward. '''Spoiler Warning: please skip this bit of section that explains plot and/or future details of the next comic issue. This also explains Tobias's condition and sudden attack. Until Comic is released soon. It be best to avoid any plot being ruined for you ]]' During his adventure with Ristar, Dr.Robotnik appeared, and sent one of his strong robots to retrieve Tobias. The machine seemed to go into a frenzy and wounded Tobias by severely damaging his weapons. They seem to have gotten badly damage, that seem to be making Tobias feel very weak and unable to recover from the bleeding that was leaking out from his metal tentacles, it was far more dangerous for the hedgehog to have deep bleeding occur. His organs were starting to burn. It was moments later that he and Ristar escaping the mad robot, only to encounter more danger. The robot appered again and was going to finish tobias off which dr.eggman doesn't want to happen. Tobias's metal tentacles were greatly damaged from the hard attemp of escaping dr.robotnik's machine. In this event, Tobias couldn't repair them, it was a tight situation for him to go through. Using that last bit of energy, left him half dead and alive. Ristar did his best to try to keep Tobias from losing his life. He then was quickly brought over to ristar's mother, Oruto who appeared as a shining ghost like figure, due to him being away from planet flora, and restored his life and gave him a new chance at living again and told Tobias that he has a good heart, giving a new chance at his new life ahead of him while traveling around with her son. Tobias let out a breath of being brought back to life and suddenly had a new upgraded version of his metal tentacles and seem to be fully repaired from the damage that was done before. Thus upgrading to newer version of his original weapons and can now attack any enemies on Ristar's homeworld. It can do more things tobias hasn't done before which is new to him. Dr.Robotnik found out that tobias's new upgraded version of his weapons were more stronger than before and forced Tobias to test thw weapon directly to Ristar. But Tobias was very hesitant and refused. it seem to enraged Dr.Robotnik by the sudden let down. At first, Tobias thought he was going to be punished, but instead Dr.Robotnik had something else in mind. Tobias and Ristar encountered the next robot that Dr.Robotnik created gathering data on Ristar. Thanks to tobias hanging around Ristar long enough for him to study the star humanoid. The EX-Ristar Prototype was in play and Tobias and Ristar used their fighting skills but it wasn't enough, even with the new upgrades it was still little damage, appearenlty Tobias hasn't fully adjusted to his weapons yet. But now that tobias has the upgrade, it helps him move more swiftly and can extend pretty far. [[Spoiler ends here: you can now continue reading as normal]] (NOTE! will be removed once comic is released, keep in mind next time this section is updated) With the new upgrade, Tobias can breathe in space without the aid of Ristar's ship, with the new upgrade it made it much easier for him to breath underwater, he does move a bit slow, however. But he doesn't need to come up for air at all, thanks to the tentacles providing air and if he was like ristar or a fish. His A.T. Field is more stronger and his lasers as well 3x times stronger than his original. He can extend his new upgraded tentacles approximately about 20 ft and 10 of length. This new upgraded look is more machine like than his first. His powers are stunning to behold in how strong it is, but its not enough to appear as superhuman strength. Dr.Robotnik seems very impressed by Tobias's new upgrade which makes Dr.Robotnik more eager to test Tobias's sole purpose of being a weapon further. The only side effect that Tobias's upgraded weapons has is, He seems to "feel" enormous amount of pain which causes him an anxiety attack of some sort. This only occurs rarely from time to time. This pain that he feels is clearly unknown. It could be a side effect to his body still adjusting to his new Tentacles, or something else. But this all could be in his head. Maybe he's suffering from his shocking past which causes him to see multiple flashes of him being created and seeing many of his clones deformed or decaying or being horribly experimented on. Whatever the case, his new upgrades help him more better than his original, they can reach a longer range and quickly act if Tobias or someone is threaten. Origin/Debut Tobias's first appearance was in S''onic'' The Hedgehog: Wrath Of Metal Sonic. 'Comic issue #1 in the rebuild series and Original. Restored by sonic's blood (DNA) that Dr.Robotink had extracted after the battle that left sonic badly wounded. Dr.Robotink wonder if this cybernetic alien needed blood to be restored. so he took the blue hedgehog's blood which seem to repair Tobias's dead cells and create special new cells, that made tobias seem to pick up sonic's speed and attack strength, to a degree. tobias and sonic soon become allies in the old comic and rebuild series. History Of Tobias Concept and Creation During the year of 2003-2005, The creator of tobias decided to create an OC by the name of tobias. He came to be what people know of the famous mascot, Sonic was. He became a hedgehog, for the soul purpose the creator made to honor the sonic games. So tobias was being thought into delevelopment. Tobias the hedgehog's first ever design and signs of early development came to be after the creator played ''Sonic Mega Collection's game, (Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Ristar) During the time, Tobias's design or "head shape" came from Mecha sonic facing the audience, before the creator realized the head shape wasn't mecha sonic, but Ristar . Being a fan of Sonic and Ristar, she started on the shape and moldlng of the character. However the early signs of tobias's actaul design was a bit different. It seemed though tobias had more spikes than intended. Instead of Ristar's spikes, it went for a total of 9 spikes, almost making tobias's appearance being close to super sonic with the body of mecha sonic. After that attempt, the creator went back and redid the design turning him into what everyone knows him as today. This time his colors shifted by mistaking the colors by fault. Thus transforming his appearance completely. he had lost all of his pervious designs, but kept his color scheme. The "Redesign" Calamity Due to so much changing to Tobias to make him different. The Creator herself had gone through many hard emotions of stress and heartbreaking sadness to make him become what seemed to be very disturbing to be completely different. "As I watched the horror of many absurd sites saying things wrong about my character, it made me go back and try to design his appearance to be true to what his bio states as an Cybernetic alien. However, due to reaction, I quickly made it was just a concept of his "resdesign" from the sonic world to be from another world and fit his alien like traits." as the creator thought when revealing the beast. But This form itself is very creative in its own way. It will never become the hero everyone grew to know and love for what he is today. This form is a possible "perfect" form for tobias or an alternate version for tobias in comics. However, this form will go through more changes as tobias's grows. The redesign has however, has been bouncing back and forth weather some design might become tobias's actual design if it comes down to it. This design was another possible redesign for Tobias, and has gone through a cyber alien like design with this design than the first. He still maintains the elements of his redesign with the wings and eyes. the body is completely covered in a soild like armor, this could also be tobias's actual skeleton under the skin of tobias. He has many various redesigns to become his speices that is listed within his bio. however, he's completely different and doesn't fit within the sonic universe. Sonic the hedgehog- Original series Old fanfiction: Within the original fanfiction series , tobias's experiment number was a lot more longer and different from today's and wasn't an alien being at that point. The number code for Tobias was experiment 55000, rather than 456. Through out the Fanfiction Tobias was called 55000, never did his name Tobias came to be, before he met a girl name Holly the hedgehog. who was his teacher and reader, for being small, she seem to know what was good for him. Holly taught him things. from reading and learning, He finally named himself, Tobias, after reading on book with her. But now the fanfic version has be scrapped and everything with it. Now only remains the comic version which in turn, holly was never seem to exist within tobias's timeline or memories or even in the comic series. Back then: During tobias's remake from his classic form (Modern Tobias) Tobias looked alot like we know him as today. But he had his Tentacles from his classic form which made him still alot like his first concept. But within the original series, Tobias and Ristar were friends and both rarely made any appearance in the comic series. Tobias was more laid back and rarely made any contact with any of the characters, only when needed, in battle that he and Ristar would show up. Tobias was created and cast aside as a failed experiment that Dr.Robotink (eggman) created. Tobias lived underwater where he mainly remianed half of the comic series. He seem to be more of a last restort in the sonic comic series as a final help for sonic and co. Tobias, however did show some use in the last issue, Rise of King Cobra, along with Ristar. Tobias and Ristar both attacked at once which later they would use counter attacks against the snakes. During the other 6 comics, tobias would even work along side the villain if he was controlled by them. During "sonic the hedgehog- return of shadow''. Tobias would show some sense of responsability and figured out what was going on, even when controlled, his mind was still there.'' In Return of Mecha Sonic, Tobias was controlled by Mecha Sonic, whom mecha sonic transformed tobias into a robot for a short period of time. Tobias was close to killing his friends but was reverted back after Knuckles used the master emrald to revert all the transformed mobians back to normal. Mainly through out the original series, tobias was a minor character. Until the rebuild series later on in 2008. Sonic the hedgehog- Rebuild Sonic The Hedgehog- Rebuild series is a retelling and remake of the oirginal comic series in the year 2002- 2005. During the year of 2006- 2008. Special edition of the original series was remade with new art style and still remianed the same. in the year of 2008- 2012, Sonic The hedgehog comic series was going to be retold to much more better sense of comics. In the year of 2008, the rebuild version of Wrath of metal sonic was taken place, but it was until 4 years later the comic was released into the title: " ". The comic itself is still going under reconstruction since 2012 and 2013, and will be released sometime within 2013- 2014. After the first rebuild, the other comics were being remade as well. In the Rebuild series, tobias had been reformed into what we all know him as today. Tobias is more of a major character than his original self in the original series. However his connection and relationship with Ristar is completely scrapped and instead Tobias is more close almost being the villain this time around. since he served Dr.Eggman in the rebuild series. Which later ties into the series that takes place during the events of wrath of metal sonic and in between tobias's origins. Tobias Revelations. Tobias does have a his memory flash which shows multipile flashes of different things, but one in the flashes. Ristar is seen. Meaning ristar and tobias might still have encountered each other and were friends, just like in the original series. Later within the series, it wasn't until the last comic; Sonic the Hedgehog: rebuild- Strike of the king cobra. that tobias started to become his true self and doesn't seem to have his memory. nor does he really suffer from amnesia, it just takes time for him to see the truth on where he came from. (Tobias Revelations). Tobias the hedgehog: Revelations series In the year of 2013, Tobias Revelations has been released and tells the truth of Tobias the hedgehog. This comic series is however, non-cannon to the main series of sonic the hedgehog-rebuild comics. But only does Origins of experiment 456 takes place during the events of wrath of metal sonic rebuild. Tobias revelations has 3 stories telling of tobias's tale. But new adventure is not really cannon to tobias's origins or main reason for being there, more like side stories and character development of teamwork with other characters. But Heroes of Valdi does have a impact in how tobias has gotten his new look and true growth of his metalltic arms becoming their true from. The untold truth is the biggest chain connection to Tobias's main reason for being. Origins of experiment 456 "Tobias Origins" (will be added soon) Redesign opens a new door Recently in the year of 2014 after the Redesign Calamity in 2013. The creator had open a new door of seprating the ties with sonic into something better. A thus the main character Tobias has became something advance and more original than the sonic half I've made. Human tobias or formally known as the antarian, has surpassed the orange hedgehog! In the end, the redesign calamity wasn't all that bad, for the designs created this form and new character. "Wow! Tobias now looks much more better and is his own character! I want to make him real and take him far than i can ever dream of! Tobias just looks so cool in that armor and what he has became! Maybe the thought of redesiging can be good sometimes. In the end it created the most original character i've evented for my original series, Gunma!" - SonicKnucklesFan92, creator of tobias, 10/22/14~ Abilities/Skills *'Wall Climbing/Attacking - ' Tobias and extend his Metallic tentacles to reach far places. and also serve as second hand. He can attack while staying put in one place, allowing his Metal tentacles to attack for him. (Referred to Ristar the Shooting Star's elastic arm abillity and Doc Ock's attacking) *'Transformation-' Tobias can transform into perfect Tobias by will. Thanks to Oruto giving him this ability that was however, it was temporality. *'Expert in Combat- ' Tobias's an expert at fighting his opponets. *'Flying- '''Tobias is able to fly at top speeds. *'SuperSpeed- ' He is able to run up 60 per miles *'Regenerating/Regenerate-''' A healing factor that was born with him *'Highly Intelligent- ' Tobias is very smart and can quickly act on things *'Super-strong and durable mechanical appendages - ' His metal tentacels can retract from his back in and out. *'Telepathic control over the mechanical arms/weapons- '''He can control where he wants his metal tentacels to go or do. *'Extended Life Span- 'He is able to live for a long time, unlike his other clones *'Ultima Shield- '(short for "utlimate shield") Tobias can generate a Field that can protect him from harm. his field or shield can be weakened through time though. He can summon it at any time, when he feels the need to use it. *'Scan- '''Scan is a special skill that his tentacles can process through his brain to have information on anything. Romance ''[ Although it is stated he doesn't have a love interest in chronological order of the comics and main rebuild series. He has some close relationships with other characters that are non-canon in the timeline but are present in most of the comic series or roleplays.] '(Marisa the echidna is the only one that is a possible canon for tobias in the comics)'' Marisa The Echidna Tobias had feelings for Marisa The Echidna since the day he saw her and wanted to tell her. But he knew that Knuckles The Echidna had feelings for her, so tobias kept it in and later lost interest to have knuckles keep her. tobias didn't mind it all, even though he felt his heart sank a bit. Emily The Hedgehog Tobias and Emily looked to be destined for each other when they crossed paths. Tobias was completely drowned as he made sure she was protected at all costs and treated right. However, when she went missing or died he felt that he had lost apart of him, which left him anger and torn. But when she returned she was completely different. To the point tobias didn't even recongized her. Heartbroken when she didn't remember him or even noticed his feelings. he soon moved on with his life and now starts to doubt himself for ever meeting her when she didn't even talk to him anymore, the new her. The result left him scarred and he now hates her and wants to kill her, but he knows its wrong to kill, so he had to let her go, even if it meant a broken heart and bitterness. He now doesn't even know her anymore and keeps it as a bad nightmare and now found someone even better to love him. But if she does return to him, will he return the love he had for her again? Reens The Hedgehog Tobias recently started to grow feelings for Reens the Hedgehog since the day they met a while back and she saved him by breaking his control from Dr. Ivo Robotink during one mission. Tobias now is deeply in love with her for understanding him and her inner beauty of being kind and helpful. He loved her for who she is and hopes the day that she and he will be together forever until the end of time. However he feels though he isn't worthy of her. Susan The Hedgehog Tobias had found out susan had feelings for him, to which he had the same. He felt sorry for her on what she's been through but he will stand by her for comfort when she needs it. At first he was upset that his best friend/brother Ristar was teasing him about susan and him which made him mad but he playfully took it as a joke and tackled ristar in a playful rough housing manner. Little did he know, soon after that he was concern for susan and wanted to protect her, he even hesitated when ivo controlled him into killing her. He at least spared her and let her go. But does she care about him after that event? Gallery Tobias- sonic channe- color versionl .png|sonic channel Tobias- the winged hero of valdi.png|winged hero The pain i suffer for those i love.png|the pain i suffer for those i care about Tobias-art 4.png|winged hero 1 You lied to me.png|you lied to me!! Tobias and reens-night sky.png|tobias and reens Tobias the hedgehog- winged hero.png|dark brotherhood Tobias- death.png|tobias's death Tobias- sonic boom art 1.png|winged hero rises Tobias cgi render- full.png|cgi tobias Tobias- anime opening.png|anime opening Tobias meets sally acorn- archie style.png|tobias meets sally Tobias- cybernetic alien from valdi- with background.png|cybernetic alien Tobias and penny- valentines.png|tobias and penny Sonic x fake screenshot- tobias and eggman.png|sonic x fake screenshot: tobias and eggman Tobias- 2014- new style.png|2014 Tovah the hedgehog- tobias.png|tovah Tobias- redesigned- fused concepts- color 1.png|fused concept Amy and tobias- i'm here for you.png|tobias and amy Tobias - epic pose.png|art 1 Tobias redesign concept art 2.png|concept 2 Tobias and ristar- merry christmas tobias.png|christmas of 2013 Tobias- redesign concept 1.png|concept 3 tobias- sonic boom concept style.png|tobias- shooting star-boom form tobias-sonic boom-art 3.png|tobias- shootingstar- sonic boom art 1 tobias vs dash- anime style.png|tobias vs dash the dark king holds king arthur.png|the dark king holds king arthur tobias-sonic channel-complete.png|tobias- full channel the dark king and his queen.png|the dark king and dark queen tobias transforms-part 1.png|tobias transforms- oruto's call part 1 tobias origins.png|tobias origins cover dark king- artwork 3.png|the dark king art 3 tobias- reflections and connections.png|tobias reflections and connections Oruto- calls to tobias.png|oruto in tobias's memories the winged hero rises.png|tobias- the winged hero rises i like you.png|tovah and ristar-i like you... why does it glow.png|why does it glow? -tobias and fireflies tobias and marisa- best friends forever.png|tobias and marisa- best friends forever tobias- eggman control.png|tobias- controlled- primal instinct- darkness consumed octuis- ambomination.png|octius the abomination Tobias- the last antarian.png|Tobias Antarian- artwork tobias and ristar-always by your side.png|tobias and ristar- always by your side tobias- transforms into perfect tobias.png|tobias- transforms into perfect tobias tobias- archie style- winged hero.png|tobias- archie style tobias- winged hero of valdi.png|tobias- winged hero artwork tobias and oruto- heeding your voice.png|tobias and oruto- heeding your voice tobias and suan- i'll always be with you.png|tobias and susan- i'll always be with you tobias- sonic x style art.png|tobias sonic x- art 01 Perfect Tobias- corrupted-fallen star .jpg|Tobias in armor- corrupted- fallen star Tobias Fanart by others Tobias wallpaper.png|by dash the turtle Tobias thingy.png|by dash the trutle Tobias the hedgehog gift - Sam237.jpg|sam237 Tobias the hedgehog - Sam237.jpg|by sam237 Tobias and Ristar Art Tradey.png|tobias and ristar- art trade- by zonerz Tobiasasfa.png|tobias- sonic boom fanart by- angelflames Armadilloz-Speed Demon Days.png|tobias and "crew" by- dash the turtle Ravoka & Tobias.jpg|tobias and ravoka- fanart by ravoka67 Susan and Tobias laughing together.jpeg|tobias and susan laughing together- fanart by susanthehedgehog16 Dawn of awareness.jpg|Tobias fan art by- Enemicarium Sonic The Hedgehog comic series and Rebuild Tobias was repaired from the very cells of Sonic and had his memory wiped completely. His main mission was destroying Sonic. But in the end, he finally regain a mind of his own and broke from Dr. Robotink's control. thus giving him freedom on what he pleases. After helping Sonic fight his metal ego. Tobias was an ally to Sonic. But he's still loyal to his master, so he is known as the "Anti-Hero." He makes his own path. ''(Tobias becomes allies with sonic in '''Sonic The Hedgehog: Wrath Of Metal Sonic- comic issue #1.)'' tobias is always willing to help, either friend or foe. The Dead Experiments during Robotink's experiments of trying to clone the cybernetic alien into copies for his machines and future robots. It quickly started fail once it began. Once they were born, they quickly die when gasping their very first breath. Robotink seem to be frustrated that each clone he created kept dying, too quickly. Whether they were first born or die once they were put into a machine like skeleton or to force transform into a complete machine in their growth cycle, that Tobias has. Robotink watched each experiment die before him. He thought maybe they weren't strong enough or maybe their producing days came to early and it was a mistake to create something from this perfect alien. Discouraged, he tried again and finally created his final attempt at cloning and came to his surprise. He created an exact copy of Tobias, but due to him forcing fast growth production, it deformed the creature into a strange breed of full machine rather than organic. The Shocking Truth One day Tobias had came across some strange information while scanning through Robotink's computer to gather all the data possible, he came across a special file and secret lab that held capsules upond capsules of figures within tanks. His curiosity lead him into a undying scar that had left him paranoid. when he entered the dark room, he saw many tanks holding inside what looked like to be him. during his "sleep" dr.robotink was cloning him, to take Tobias's special powers and create super machines and even a perfect clone of Tobias to carry on his deeds without any question. it left Tobias with a shocking fate, but regarless of the dead clones and the sealed copy of him. He will still be loyal to dr. robotink for saving his leif. But someday, he'll leave this horrid sight behind and make his own destiny. Experiment 486 "Octius The Hedgehog" Experiment 486. aka.'' 'Octius The Hedgehog. Main Article: Octius The Hedgehog '' Octuis The Hedgehog was a missing Clone that Robotink had hid from his loyal Pet, Experiment 456. Octius is the complete opposite of Tobias. unlike Tobias, Octius has 4 metal tentacles and looks more machine than organic. however he shows complete similarities to Tobias. But he looks more frail and very agressive than tobias. dr.Robotink will save Octius when the time comes to unleash the clone of Tobias to create his world. ''~Octius the Hedgehog's first appearance was in Sonic The Hedgehog: Shadow's Revenge. he first encountered Tobias and wants to kill Tobias to take his place as Robotink's perfect experiment.~ Primal Instinct Tobias goes through a phase of unleashing his rage or sorrow upond his enemies in an unstable state. The Primal instinct is a beast stage in his normal form, however it is mearly a weaker version of "Mark Of Fury " compared to his Shooting Star Armor. Once activated, he no longer has control over himself and attacks his foe, once his ("Mouth" opens to bite into the foe (Perfect Tobias- only) '' eyes slit, He lets out a yell and gets ready to fight. His stance changes as his voice becomes more growly and breaths a bit heavily, almost resemabling that of a beast, ready to unleash his rage against those he faces. What causes the instinct is by sheer force or someone who deeply cares about is in extereme danger. How he can snap out of it or "wake up" from it, is by hearing the voice or someone's heart reaching out. However it doesn't work sometimes thus resulting, tobias to kill and make sure nothing is left and eventually calms down or vents all his rage. His primal instict is by far the deadest move he can pull off. Some think its a "motherly" instinct. Others think as a way of punishing those who break the balance of life itself. Events after Fallen Star Consumed by darkness Cries of the legendary hero Death Forms Perfect Tobias When Tobias transforms, a special crystal like orb sprouts from his head and he is shrouded in a green light as he transforms. This transformation goes at a rapid rate and his body is incased in an armor like shell that keeps himself safe from attacks. '''Perfect Tobias '( パーフェクトトビアス~ Pāfekuto Tobiasu ) other name (dr.eggman's code name): '''Perfect Experiment 456 (完璧な実験456) " Kanpekina jikken 456" History Gift of Oruto Tobi''as transforms into what is known as "Perfect Tobias", a powerful form and Tobias's only known 'super' form. It also has very strong abilities that are very surprising with each attack and speed, it is unknown of its true strength.'' Tobias can transform only by will, when linked to the power of great shrine of Star Goddess Oruto. Tobias is able to transform when he needs to or when necessary ever since his "rebirth". Perfect Tobias is almost invincible, but even with a perfect state, he can still be hurt by sheer amount of inhuman strength, other than his own. If he has taken too much damage or one of his arms has been taken off, it damages him up to the point his normal state cannot regenerate what was lost or takes a few hours for his normal state to start recovering. The red orbs can still shatter if a strong blow is done. If the chest or center orb were to shatter Tobias would revert back to normal. Mark of Fury When in pure anger, Tobias's "mouth" opens, revealing his beast mode and where his attacks become much more stronger and brutal. Beating his enemy until nothing is left. His anger is out of control that he cannot control it, until he runs out of energy or whoever is connected with him can break him out of this rage. His attacks are mainly close combat and long range. His metal tentacles also sprout out from his shoulders and back. His whole body is consisted with the metal tentacles and even flesh, that can swallow his enemy. His wings can lash out like a whip that can tear skin or break a machine with strong force, and how much he puts into it. During his battle against E 90x, He made the giant robot's arm explode with the touch of his shield. It's the first time Tobias has ever transformed into this form. first appearance and last is, Tobias& ristar- Heroes of Valdi. This form is only Temporary. Special Abilities Regeneration Tobias has a strange mythical power of healing himself when injured. He can heal himself almost quickly. but it takes time for him to regenerate to heal his wounds he's taken from battle. (Note: "Tobias only used his healing ability a few times in his own comic and when encountering King Cobra.") he has is to draw all his energy into regenerating one of his metal tentacles, if one of them were to be blown off from his back, but it drains him more quickly to focus on regrowning the lost limb. Mega Beam Strength(s) Airborne Long Range Short Range Advantages in defense Advantages in Battle Physical strength Weakness(s) Severe Damage Tobias's only weakness is sever damage or having his metal tentcles serverely removed from his back and if removed, it kills him instantly. Doubting He seems to only fear making Dr.Robotink upset, or the loss of himself failing at his tasks. Mind link Tobias has his mind currently linked to Dr. Ivo Robotink, and shares a strange feeling as if they are the same person. Unstable glowing & Sickness Tobias suffers from a unstable glowing from his eyes that comes with a throbbing headache. He didn't show any signs until recently, where Ivo used tobias's DNA to cure himself, to which later tobias started to have this glowing and sickness which is unknown. Tobias hears this loud buzzing sound and can't heard anyone as his heart rate increases his breathing tightens, and his headache grows more in pain, until he bends to Ivo's conection/ Will or unleashes his "Primal Instinct" to where he unleashes his fury on anyone until the sickness wears down. However, if he gets some help, the sickness will not effect him. Anxiety Attack Tobias has anxiety attacks, to where he suffered from a near death experince of battling and almost costing his life and him transforming into a dark being that will bring an end to the world. How he treats these rare attacks is being with Ristar or the one he loves. But it is hard to know when he's having an attack. However like his special illness, it could be the same signs with his anxiety attack. Extra IMPORTANT FACTS AND INFO Classic Tobias (original concept) "The color of classic Tobias was originally the ' '"Supposedly" official Color for Tobias. but due to a mix up. Tobias had Orange Fur and Purple Wings, instead of purple fur and orange wings. His original look had more spikes inclued as well of having a metal body, Like Metal Sonic. But it wasn't until a redraw that Tobias had no longer look like a metal sonic machine, but a refence to Sonic the Hedgehog but had more of a red lash going down his stomach and his head. He had a total of 9 spikes growing out from his head and was originally going to have 8 metal tentcles sprouting out from his back. '' 'Modern Tobias (now and today) '"Tobias now has an upgraded look compared to his original design Tobias and shares a strong 'small resemblance to Ristar the Shooting star with his spikes on his head and head shape, "rumors have it, that Tobias might be related to Ristar in a strange since". Tobias's metal tentcles now have names and don't have black pupils for eyes, they are blank. Tobias is more slimer compared to his original design who was bulker and more machine hybrid like. Tobias still shares similarities to his original counter part." ''' Ristar The Shooting Star (heroes of valdi- comic series) "Ristar goes into a special ship, that he seem to have built to travel into Tobias's dimension between time and space. Since the Valdi system is rather far from Planet Mobuis, Ristar seem to have succeeded and enter planet mobuis to visit his friend. Ristar now wants to help Tobias out in freeing him from his loneliness and offers him a chance to get away from all the tension building up inside Tobias." Tobias metal tentcles '' "Tobias The Hedgehog's Metal tentacles were inspired by Marvel supervillain, Doctor Octopus "Doc Ock".' '''Tobias's eye color ''' Tobias's Eye color is lighter shade of green than sonic's eye color.'' 'Scrapped ideas:' Tobias was considered as a possible antagonist To Sonic, but it never came to be. instead Tobias is more than an anti-hero in his own comic and sonic rebuild comic series. '' ''After being created, he was originally going to destory Robotink, but it was later scrapped. Tobias was suppost to kill sonic in the first issue he appeared in. '''''Did you know: *''Did you know, Originally Tobias was going to die at the end of Sonic The Hedgehog: Strike Of The King Cobra? '' *''Tobias was originally going to get killed fighting King Cobra (Sliver) by his metal tentcles being ripped out of his back. But if was scrapped and changed to where mecha Sonic took the fall in self-destructing, to stop the snakes from attacking Sonic and Tails on their raid to get to the temple, rather than Tobias fighting King Cobra and dying.'' *''Tobias had a another clone that was like him, but more quick tempered and machine like. Octius the Hedgehog'' *''did you know originally Tobias and Marisa the Echidna were to "supposely" to have a relationship. and have feelings for one another? (But was scrapped)'' *''Tobias's overrall apperance makes him appear to be 20 '' *''Tobias doesn't need to eat. but he'll eat when he wants too'' *''Tobias wasn't created. He was found by Dr.Eggman and was repaired by sonic's blood.'' Music Theme (official theme, coming soon) (sonic Riders Theme) "Sonic Riders Theme" - The Core (Sonic & Black Knight-theme) "Fight On! Sir Sagramore!" (Sonic & Black Knight-theme 2) "Fight The Darkness! Face The Dark King! ) Relationship Friends and Allies (SKF92 characters ©) *Marisa The Echidna *Simon Jake Miller (Best friend) *Holly The hedgehog (close friend) *Ridley The Dark Chao *Dillon Paul Miller (Simon's father) (best friend) *Ruby Annie Miller (Simon's mother) (best friend) Friends and Allies Cannon characters (ristar's world / based on my comics) *Ristar The Shooting Star (very close friend) *Star Goddess Oruto (Ristar's mother) (very close friend) *The Village Elder (Planet Flora) *Freon Kid (Planet Freon) *Adahan (planet Scorch)(at first thought as a threat before knowing him) Friends and Allies Cannon characters (Sonic's world/ based on my comics) *Sonic The Hedgehog *Knuckles The Echidna (ally) *Miles "Tails" Prower (good friend) *Shadow The Hedgehog (ally against the King Cobra Army) *Dr.Eggman (to a degree) *Amy Rose (Good friend) *Mecha Sonic (ally against the King Cobra Army) Enemies (SKF92 Characters ©) *EX- Ristar Prototype (heroes of valdi- only) *Octius The Hedgehog *Sliver the Snake God *Talon The Hawk *E- 90X- Thrasher (heroes of valdi- only) *King Cobra Army *Komodus The Komodo Dragon Enemies (Ristar's world/based on my comic series) *Tyrant Kasier Greedy (heroes of valdi) *Uranim( heroes of valdi) *Inonis (heroes of valdi) Enemies (Sonic's world/ based on my comics) *Dr.Eggman (arch-enemy in Heroes of Valdi- only) *Mecha Sonic (only in comic issues 1 &3 ) *Shadow the hedgehog (only in comic issues 2&4) *Eggman Nega (Tobias X reens: wings of pure heart- only) Relationship with Other Characters character realtionships from Sonic Fan Character Wiki, This is for other people who want their character to be friends/allies/enemies/rivals with him, this isn't canon to his page however, but for rps and other uses on here are canon for this wiki: Friends and Allies *Emily The Hedgehog (Dead to him, hated with a deep passion) *Sam The Rabbit (ally) *Fionna The Cat (ally) *Dash The Turtle (ally) *Ion The Hedgehog (ally) *Von (ally) *Clash The Hedgehog (ally-decased) *Dillon the human (ally) *Tim The Wolf (ally) *Jonic & Jacob (ally) *Ally The Mutt (big brother relationship- ally) *Reens the Hedgehog (best friend; Love interest- alternate universe) *Macca the firefox (ally) *Rage the Hedgehog (ally "best friend") *Susan the Hedgehog (best friend- ally- love interest- current) Rivals Michael The Fox (self-perclaimed- rival) Thunder Punch (self-perclaimed- rival) Enemies None Tobias & Ristar Meeting Ristar Tobias was badly wounded and lay unconscious within the depths of space. It was until he later awoke from his sudden slumber, that he found himself fully healed and saw he was in a different planet. This was what seem to be how he met Ristar, but this was nearly a fragment of his memory. the rest is all a blur to him. To his surprise when he awoke. Ristar stood before him. "Your wounds were pretty bad, but thankfully you weren't dead, which was good to know and you healed rapidly! that's wonderful!" -Spoke Ristar to tobias, which was the first time he had heard from the hero's mouth. Tobias seem to be in his debut for saving his life. But to tobias's thought, felt though he and ristar were destined to meet, as a sense of destiny. Tobias soon grows fondly of his new friend as the two talked to one another what seem like for hours on end. Ristar had a feeling that he and Tobias would meet one day. Till this very day, the results of how they met and known each other for longest time, is the biggest mystery of all. Not even the great elder of flora doesn't know. Friends to Brothers Valdi's second Hero Appearance in other universes Tobias the hedgehog appears through many universes such as sonic & the Black Knight and Sonic Riders. He's mostly himself or a king in that time verse. Sonic & the Black Knight "Only have faith in me. I shall live to protect you." ''- Sir Sagramore'' Sir Sagramore is the former king of Hungary and is one of the members of the Knights of the Round Table. He is well aware of his responsibility for his kingdom and even the protection of King Arthur. Sagramore recently fell upon the "new" King Arthur, to whom he knows that is far more strange than the king he once knew. But even with the kingdom free from the dark spell, Sir Sagramore will keep a close eye on King Arthur. Praying for the king to take on his full duties as the wielder of Excalibur, vanquishing evil that still lingers within the world of Camelot. Being the King of Hungary, Sagramore has many duties to do, but he gets them done. Sir Sagramore is one of the Knights of the Round Table. He's the king of Hungary and lives to protect his kingdom. However, his only weakness is trying his hardest to face the darkness alone with no help. He doesn't seem to mind throwing his life away to save those he swore to protect. Info Name: Sagramore Knight title: Being from the stars Weapon: Giant sword Weapon Name: Souls of Power Birthplace: Hungary Also known as: Golden Knight, King Sagramore Gender: Male eye color: Lime Green Alignment: Good Likes: Knights of the Round Table, Being there for his kingdom Dislikes: Being Insulted, Thought of as weak, The thought of King Arthur failing his duties Affiliation: Knights of the round table, Camelot (Formerly), King of Hungary Skills: Swordmanship, Magic he draws from the skies (using his sword), kindness (at times when needed) 'Souls of Power' Souls of power is Sagramore's main weapon. Place of Creation: 'Unknown '''Powers: '''Special magic attacks, Light, Soul Surge (unleashes a powerful ray from his sword and body) '''Weapon Type: '''Giant Sword (Zweihander) '''Wielder: '''Sir Sagramore This sword was crafted by to where Sagramore had came from. the rest of its origins are a mystery. History New King Arthur At first Sagramore felt like the King Arthur he once knew had disappeared, but he was only testing the new King Arthur's motives and responsiblities as king. So far Sagramore has earn Arthur's trust. King Arthur said that Sagramore is a great knight in the knights of the round and reminds him of someone he once knew. Dark Queen's Return Dark King The dark king is a corrupted version of Sir Sagrmore that sacarfied himself to save king arthur from he dark queen's power, resulting sagrmore himself to give into the darkness. ''" You cannot escape. Soon, the darkness will take over and slowly take your life away with each sting of fear. I will end you, here and now while you stand." ''- Dark King'' '''The' Dark King 'ダークキング'''- Dākukingu) ("King of the new Underworld") The cause of the Dark King to come to be is the Dark Queen herself using Sagramore's body as her new vessel after he gave his life to make King Arthur live. In turn The Dark King now chooses to wrap everything into a never ending darkness and eternal life as the new king taking over the dark queen's place. He plans to kill everyone who tries to stop him and will even take King Athur's life to take ahold of Excalibur's scabbard and fuse his sword with Excalibur to create a strong sword that will make him and his kingdom live in a land of no wars or good. His ambitions are the same as the Dark Queen, but with the help of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, the dark king will be no more, and Sagramore's life will be remembered of his great power after his life. His powers are very strong, but it will take extreme will in order to break his power. History '''The death of Sagramore, birth of the Dark King After the Death of Sagramore, his body was swallowed into darkness. What became of him was pure evil. The Dark King had been created by Sagramore losing his soul to which the Dark Queen herself used it and made Sagramore into a dark king and took her place as the new ruler of the underworld. He now seeks to kill and take king arthur's soul to feed himself and soon absorb his people's souls and bring them to his new kingdom of eternal life. "Sagramore! Stop!" cried King Arthur as he sees the dark king standing from afar. "King Arthur... you will be the first to fall, as my queen and I wish to see you fall in your very own blood," the dark king said in a strange voice. The darkness grew ever more as the dark king took up his sword and prepared for battle. With a wicked smile, the Dark King lifted King Arthur and toyed with him, as the glowing flame like energy glowed brightly. With one movement from his hand he began to drain the life from the great King Arthur. "Now its time to put an end to all this..." The Dark King said with a smile once more and used his dark energy to stab through the king's armor but excalibur blocked the attack. Now the final battle begins as a king rises and falls. (more will be added soon) Comic Appearances The Tale of Sagrmore Appearance Strength Weakness Darkness ends/ rebirth of king sagramore Incarnation Comic appearances Tobias The Hedgehog: Origins of experiment 456 Sonic The Hedgehog: Wrath Of Metal Sonic (First appearance) Sonic The Hedgehog: The Shadow Chronicles Sonic The Hedgehog: Mecha Sonic Returns Sonic The Hedgehog: Shadow's Revenge Sonic The Hedgehog: Strike Of The King Cobra Sonic The Hedgehog: Betrayal'' (Comic cancelled)'' Sonic The Hedgehog: Strike Of The King Cobra 2: King Cobra Returns (Comic cancelled) Sonic The Hedgehog: Final Wars (comic cancelled) Sonic The Hedgehog: Dark Nightmares (comic cancelled) Sonic The Hedgehog: The world ends with you (comic cancelled) Other Appearances Marisa The Echidna: Oracle of The Red Moon Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations Video Game Appearances (fan-made) (coming soon!) Trivia *''Tobias's Iris (eye) color is a lighter shade of green and patterns different than Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''He is very intelligent and a very quick in finding out things, making him almost a super computer'' *''His flight accelerates about 13,000 mph almost close to breaking the sound barrier (but he keeps it steady without trying to overheat his body)'' *''His running speed is able to keep up with sonic, (but he prefers flying more, rarely he likes to run)'' *''His greatest fear is letting everyone down'' *''Tobias was Originally going to be a full robot minus the organic like appearance, his appearance was rather frightening and was changed'' *''Tobias seems to share a very close relationship with Ristar which its clear and unknown if and how they met '' *''Tobias had many changes within the original Sonic comic series and Rebuild. In the old Sonic Comic Tobias was more laid back and rarely made an appearance too often, he mostly spent his time underwater where he lived and never worked for Dr.Robotink, but was still created and was cast aside. He was mostly a minor character and only appeared once or twice in battle with Sonic and his friends, like Ristar, they both rarely appeared and were mostly the comedy type along with Tuck, a Polymorpha (an original character) which looked alot like Ristar and was good friends with Tobias and Ristar. It was until the rebuild sonic comic's that tobias was changed to be a sympathetic and major character and more determined. He plays a bigger role and is what we all know him as today. Tobias is more active and is always ontop of situations rather than being a rarely mention character (old sonic comic's)'' *''Tobias seems to know how to help those who are sick, he can nurse them back to health in an instant'' *''This is the second time Tobias has interacted with a human besides Dr.Ivo Robotink'' *''Tobias's powers are unable to be measured'' *''Tobias later gets upgraded version of his tentacles, Tobias & Ristar- Heroes of Valdi later in second issue.'' *''His metal tentacles also seem to be his "third eye(s)" in seeing anyone or something.'' *''His tentacles version 1 were later replaced and are more upgraded version, version 2.'' *''Tobias doesn't need to consume food. But he will eat if he wants too.'' *''His metal tentacles are really cybernetic arms that grew with tobias. they are his extra limbs'' *''Tobias comes from a another world and spatial distortion and seems to have crash landed in Mobuis.'' *''Tobias's clones that eggman created was to be an exact copy of Tobias. But they were failures attempts at cloning life.'' *''He was from space.'' *''Tobias' doesn't have a super form, perfect tobias was only temporality'' *''Tobias is the only known character to fly and use his tentacles as a second pair of eyes when he goes blind for a second.'' Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hedgehog Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Depressing Past Category:Professional Combatant Category:Protagonist Category:SonicKnucklesFan92's FC's Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Male Category:Powers Category:Speed type characters Category:Fly type characters Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Alien Category:Well-Rounded Fighter Category:Antagonist Category:Hero Category:Villains Category:Good Category:Works for Eggman Category:Sadists Category:Cyborg Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Mind Control Category:Flying Category:Killing Machine Category:Machine Category:Hybrid Category:Broken spirited Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Power type characters Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Weapons Category:Adapt-Type Fighter Category:Special Type Character Category:From another world/universe Category:Single Category:Incredibly smart Category:Corrupted Category:Robot Category:Royalty Category:Shy Category:Hedgehog Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes turned villains Category:Heroes Category:Fly Type Characters